Ces instants éternels
by Matrix97121
Summary: Ces moments qui paraissent à priori futiles. Ces instant qui donnent un sens à la vie. Toutes ces petites choses qui font rire, pleurer, aimer, détester, vivre et mourir. Ces tranches d'histoire, qui se révèlent plus importante qu'on le pensait, et ces souvenirs qui font avancer, qui nous construisent. Recueil d'OS, en grande partie Percabeth, d'autres persos viendront surement...
1. La petite bête peut manger la grosse ?

**Résumé : Un après-midi pluvieux. Un cri qui déchire l'air. Il se réveille en sursaut, à la télé une demeurée siliconée chante le dernier tube en vogue. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui a crié, c'est sa petite-amie.**

**One-Shot, Percabeth, se passe après Le Dernier Olympien et avant Le Héros perdu.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, mise à part les idées de cet One-Shot, tous les persos et leur univers sont au talentueux Rick Riordan.**

**Juste une idée qui m'est venue, comme ça et dont l'écriture m'a bien fait sourire... J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

* * *

**La petite bête peut manger la grosse ?**

Il pleuvait. Par la fenêtre on pouvait voir le vent qui soufflait, remuant les feuilles et les branches des arbres, et en plus il faisait froid, l'air glacé du dehors créait une condensation sur les carreaux. Un après-midi vraiment pourri en somme.

Il était complètement avachi et endormi dans le canapé et ses cheveux noirs étaient dans tous les sens, pour ne pas changer. La télé avait un effet si soporifique, même s'il n'était que seize heures de l'aprèm'...

Sa petite-amie était sur son ordi en train de modifier ses plans de l'Olympe. Plans qui selon Percy étaient déjà parfaits, mais chaque dieu ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un détail qui n'allait pas. Il se souvenait que plusieurs jours auparavant par exemple, pendant une réunion sur l'Olympe, Arès avait contesté pendant près de deux heures la forme de son nez sur les statues qui apparemment lui donnait un air bête -honnêtement Percy pensait que son nez était réellement comme ça, mais si Arès trouvait que ça le rendait bête il n'allait pas le contredire, loin de là- et ses yeux qui selon les termes du Dieu de la Guerre « lui donnaient plus l'air d'un agneau traqué que d'un féroce et dangereux lion à l'affut », Percy se rappelait que lorsqu'Arès avait dit ça Apollon s'était empressé de le serrer dans ses bras et lui avait dit : « Bravo ! Qu'elle jolie figure de style ! Tu vois, quand tu veux tu peux dire de belles choses ! Avoue que dit comme ça, ça sonne d'une manière tellement plus classe que tes habituels "Je vais t'étriper !" ! ». Après ça, il se souvenait que la réunion avait rapidement dégénéré, le Guerrier avait menacé le Rimailleur et finalement Zeus avait été obligé d'intervenir en les menaçant de leur envoyer un coup d'éclair divin -ce qui devait faire sacrément mal- pour rétablir le calme...

Et donc après une autre entrevue du même genre, Annabeth avait été encore obligée de réviser ses plans, alors quitte à s'endormir il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit dans un endroit confortable.

Soudain, un cri déchira l'air, il se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux dans le vague en regardant autour de lui sans comprendre. À la télé une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années s'était mise à chanter le dernier tube en vogue en se déhanchant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Avec ses vêtements fluos, sa voix haut perchée, son maquillage carrément abusif semblable à un retour de séance de paintball et son sourire qui sonnait comme l'acte de chirurgie esthétique de trop, elle avait l'air sacrément frappée. C'était surement elle qui s'était mise à hurler et l'avait réveillé. Un deuxième appel retentit, plus pressant cette fois :

« Percy ! ».

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une manière différente, il avait reconnu la voix. Et ça n'était pas du tout celle de la tarée dévergondée qui se trémoussait sur l'écran et qui s'était mise à envoyer des baisers-volants au public, public qui se battait pour les avoir. Complètement pathétique pensait-il, sincèrement, qui se serait battu pour les baisers d'une bimbo entièrement refaite qui chantait faux ?

Mais, repensant à l'appel précédent, il se leva aussitôt, essuya le filet de bave -très sexy- qui coulait sur son menton, sortit son stylo-bille de sa poche, le décapuchonna prestement, faisant ainsi apparaître son épée et se précipita en direction de la source du cri. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre il l'ouvrit à la volée et déboula à toute vitesse dans la pièce. Percy se tourna aussitôt vers la fille qui était présente et le regardait avec un air terrifié.

« Annabeth, ça va ? Il y a un monstre ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête brièvement en réponse avant de se réfugier dans ses bras.

Hochait-t-elle la tête car il y avait un monstre ? Ou bien juste pour lui signifier que tout était normal et qu'elle n'avait rien ? L'inquiétude de Percy n'avait pas diminuée, mais après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur la chambre et remarqué qu'aucune présence étrange, pas humaine, accessoirement dangereuse et avec des intentions meurtrières n'était à déplorer il se détendit légèrement.

« Hey, t'es sûre que ça va ? Tu trembles. Tu n'es pas blessée au moins ? » Demanda à nouveau Percy, l'air soucieux. Ses bras s'étaient resserrés, cherchant à la protéger, même si aucun monstre n'était visible.

« C'était horrible. Il y avait une... une araignée. Elle est tombée du plafond sur le bureau et est partie se cacher quelque part dessus ou dessous, j'en sais rien, mais je suis sûre qu'elle en avait après moi. Je te jures qu'il y avait une lueur menaçante et dangereuse dans ses yeux. »

Au moment où elle avait prononcé le mot "_araignée_", Percy avait tout de suite compris et son inquiétude s'était envolée.

« Tu veux que j'aille la tuer ?

- Tu me sauverais la vie si tu le faisais, répondit-elle simplement, toujours la tête contre son torse.

- Alors je vais aller la tuer, finit-il avec un sourire. Je n'aime pas te voir triste ou terrifiée, c'est tellement différent de ma Annabeth habituelle. ».

Il retransforma son épée en stylo qu'il rangea dans sa poche -pour ce genre de monstre, ce n'était pas vraiment l'arme indiquée...- puis attrapa une chaussure qui trainait par terre, pensant au passage que ça chambre avait bien besoin d'un petit -voire très grand- coup d'aspi', et se dirigea vers le bureau. Sourcils froncés, chaussure levée, l'air menaçant. Ou plutôt, face à n'importe quel monstre son air _aurait été_ menaçant, mais face à une minuscule araignée cachée dans un bureau en bordel, il avait plutôt l'air... _ridicule_. Heureusement qu'Annabeth ne s'en souviendrait pas, d'ailleurs elle ne s'en était surement pas rendue compte, trop effrayée par la pensée que cette araignée pourrait _peut-être_ se décider à sortir de sa tanière pour lui bondir dessus et la dévorer. Pensées assez peu réalisables, mais très normales pour une fille d'Athéna, et puis quand on avait vu une prof de maths sadique se transformer en furie et d'autres choses encore plus bizarres et dangereuses, une araignée pouvait très bien se transformer en quelque chose d'assez puissant pour tuer un demi-dieu...

Pendant plusieurs minutes il fouilla de fond en comble le bureau, et finalement chercha à quatre pattes dessous. D'un point de vue extérieur, on voyait juste son derrière qui dépassait, il était sûr qu'en ce moment l'image qu'il donnait de lui-même atteignait des records dans le genre débile. Ou looser. Son karma avait toujours adoré le mettre soit en danger de mort -du style un tas de créatures pas spécialement aimables qui veulent faire de toi leur encas-, soit lui foutre des hontes cuisantes -comme à cet instant. Il espérait et priait les dieux que personne n'ai la bonne idée de prendre une photo, c'était précisément le genre de situation dégradantes dont raffolaient les Alatir...

Et tout à coup, il se mit à crier : « Je la vois ! » en relevant la tête un peu trop brutalement, la cognant ainsi contre le bureau, faisant surgir une vive douleur et un juron en grec ancien.

Puis, le bruit d'une chaussure qui s'écrase se fit entendre et quelques secondes après Percy ressortit les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'avant, ses yeux bleu-verts pétillants et brandissant sa chaussure dans un geste victorieux.

« Je l'ai eu ! » S'exclama-t-il en montrant la semelle où une araignée complètement écrabouillée gisait.

Percy souriait de toutes ses dents, comme s'il venait de tuer un monstre particulièrement redoutable. Avec le recul, il s'était rendu compte que cet instant était encore à ajouter à son top dix des actes les plus honteux et humiliants où il avait paru le plus bête possible. Un acte digne de sa réputation de Cervelle d'Algues en somme.

Annabeth lui sourit immédiatement en retour et se blottit contre lui. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda. Ses yeux gris semblaient irradier de bonheur, et d'amour, et ses cheveux blonds luisaient doucement dans la pâle lumière de fin d'après-midi lorsqu'elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Merci, mon héros » puis l'embrassa.

Le bruit mat et sourd d'une chaussure qui tombe sur le sol résonna alors que Percy lui retournait le baiser, heureux comme jamais.

« Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il après.

- Moi aussi Cervelle d'Algues » lui répondit-elle tout aussi doucement.

Percy souriait à nouveau, comme si lorsqu'il était avec sa petite-amie il était impossible de faire autre chose que sourire, lui sourire. Ou l'embrasser.

Finalement, les araignées avaient du bon pensait-il alors qu'il se trouvait debout, son Puits de Sagesse dans ses bras et qu'ils s'embrassaient sans vouloir s'arrêter pendant que dans la pièce à côté, à la télé, la demeurée siliconée venait d'entamer en hurlant à s'en rompre les cordes vocales -et les hauts parleurs- le refrain de sa stupide chanson.

* * *

**Bah voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Je ne tarderai pas à poster un autre OS en principe...**


	2. Partie de Monopoly

**Résumé : Une partie de Monopoly pas si traditionnelle que ça lors d'un aprèm' neigeux tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal...**

**One-Shot. Se passe après Le Dernier Olympien et avant Le Héros Perdu, pas de date précise par rapport à l'OS précédent.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, mise à part les idées de cet One-Shot, tous les persos et leur univers sont au talentueux Rick Riordan.**

**Voilà, je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort et j'ai eu cette idée de fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**Partie de Monopoly**

Encore une fois, il faisait un temps de merde, on finissait pas s'y habituer… Même si cette fois il y avait une bonne dizaine de centimètres de neige dehors, ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent... C'était vrai, au début c'était marrant la neige, c'était tout blanc, ils pouvaient faire des batailles de boules de neige et s'amuser à dévaler les rampes "accès handicapés" –alors que c'était strictement interdit– sur des sacs poubelles en bousculant à l'arrivée la gardienne réac' de l'immeuble qui pestait comme à son habitude contre ces jeunes voyous complètement dépravés, croyant que son Yorkshire d'amour la comprenait –même à seize ans, ça restait franchement drôle de la voir courir derrière eux en hurlant à la mort, trainant son Yorkshire à moitié congelé et maudissant les "voyous qui n'avaient plus aucun respect pour leurs ainés"–. Mais au bout d'une semaine, ça devenait lassant, et puis, on commençait à se cailler. Alors ils avaient opté pour une partie de Monopoly, l'idée était plutôt bonne : à l'intérieur, réunis autour d'une table basse et avachis dans le canapé ou les fauteuils, bien au chaud, à côté du radiateur. Oui, le concept était classe, mais l'application… Il la regrettait déjà… Faut dire que les fils de Poséidon n'étaient pas vraiment réputés pour leur talent dans les jeux de société de ce style…

« À toi de jouer Cervelle d'Algues ! »

Annabeth regardait Percy avec un petit sourire qui devait signifier un truc du genre « Tu fais pas le poids face à une fille d'Athéna, t'es mort ! ». Quelque chose de très encourageant dans ce style-là en tout cas…

Percy pria les dieux –on sait jamais, peut-être qu'il y en avait un qui aimait bien les jeux de société et qui était susceptible de l'aider…– et lança les dés tout en redoutant d'avance –il avait toujours été _très_ veinard– le nombre qui allait apparaître. Faut dire qu'Annabeth avait une fichue chance à ce jeu –et à tous les autres aussi– et que lui, il était pas hyper fort. Bon, d'accord, il était carrément _nul_.

Les dés firent un sept. Et merde, il allait se ramasser, il tombait pile sur un des plus gros hôtels de sa petite amie. Même les chiffres soit disant porte-bonheur lui portaient malheur ! Fichus dieux de la chance et des jeux ! Si toutefois il y en avait pour ça… Quoi que, Apollon était bien passionné de haïkus, alors il pouvait bien y'en avoir un dingue de jeux de sociétés…

Percy prit en serrant les dents son pion –un très joli petit cheval sensé lui porté chance… Traître !– et le fit avancer lentement, très lentement –retardant au maximum le moment fatidique– jusqu'à la saleté de case. Sa tête devait valoir son pesant en drachmes étant donné qu'à côté Paul était mort de rire, que sa mère tentait de se retenir mais émettait des bruits de gorges assez étranges (à peu près entre le couinement d'un chien des enfers en bas âge et le râle d'une empousa en fin de vie) et qu'Annabeth arborait un petit sourire victorieux, qu'il aurait qualifié, en d'autres circonstances, de mignon, mais là, il le trouvait plutôt exaspérant.

Percy les foudroya tous du regard. Tout pour préserver un semblant de dignité !

« Tu rigolera moins quand tu te feras plumer à ton tour Paul » marmonna-t-il.

C'était facile comme réplique, mais bon, ça faisait du bien…

Le rire redoubla et les bruits bizarres s'amplifièrent.

… Ça faisait peut-être du bien comme réplique, mais ça servait fichtrement à rien, au contraire…

Il se tourna vers Annabeth et dit sèchement :

« Je dois payer combien ?

- T'es mort. Même en hypothéquant toutes tes propriétés, enfin, celles qui n'ont pas encore étés hypothéquées… _(Y avait-il vraiment besoin de lui rappeler sa formidable, sa spectaculaire incompétence et nullité une fois encore ?)_ t'auras jamais assez pour payer.

- S'il te plaît, tu veux pas me faire une faveur ? supplia-t-il.

- Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

- J'suis ton petit ami ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Et alors ? Ça change quoi ?

- Euh… tu ne voudrais quand même pas me faire de la peine, non ? »

Il avait le choix entre une infinité de possibilités et il choisissait _ça_ ? Il était pitoyable, et ça faisait vraiment mal de se le dire...

« Va falloir trouver mieux, dit-elle.

- Un baiser en échange d'un passage gratis ?

- Jamais de la vie, c'est de l'arnaque ! »

Percy se creusa la cervelle pendant que sa mère et Paul attendaient impatiemment sa réponse, suivant la discussion comme une partie de ping-pong endiablée. Il trouva soudain une idée et un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il dirigeait sa main vers la banque se trouvant juste à côté de sa petite-amie qui, elle, était en face de lui. Annabeth suivit son regard puis sa main d'un œil suspicieux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis elle réagit au quart de tour dès qu'elle comprit son intention –ce qui arriva bien trop vite pour son grand malheur– :

« Bas les pattes Cervelle d'Algues ! Hors de question que tu triches ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui fais la banque ? fit Percy d'un air dépité.

- Parce que moi, je suis intègre, contrairement à certains… »

Les deux énergumènes qui lui tenaient lieu de beau-père et de mère étaient sur le point de s'étrangler de rire pour l'un et l'autre ne tentait même plus de camoufler ses éclats sous des sons de créatures pas humaines et avait rejoint l'énergumène n°1. Ça donnait l'impression de deux phoques qui s'étouffaient alors qu'ils pouvaient normalement respirer sous l'eau, ou d'une baleine en proie à une crise d'asthme particulièrement violente. _Charmant_.

Percy grogna, faussement vexé, puis, concentrant à nouveau toute son attention sur Annabeth –avec difficulté car, même si les énergumènes s'étaient légèrement calmés, ils étaient toujours assez bruyants…–, il proposa :

« Et si on se fait un ciné samedi avec une pizzeria après, tu me fais le passage gratis ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, les créatures étranges ne poussaient plus que de brefs râles, Percy était sûr d'avoir gagné, mais finalement son _adorable_ petite amie dit :

« Pas encore suffisant.

- T'es dure en affaires ! » s'indigna-t-il.

À côté, Paul, alias énergumène n°1 avait recommencé à rire –qu'il en profite pour s'étouffer… Percy se demandait d'ailleurs combien de temps il faudrait avant que son beau-père ne tombe définitivement du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis…– et sa mère, alias énergumène n°2 ou étrange créature d'où sortent des bruits bizarres et pas très humains, souriait de toutes ses dents, hésitant surement entre le mode "Ils sont troooop choux" –aussi connu sous le nom de "mode Aphrodite", bonjour l'humiliation–, le mode "Percy est vraiment trooooop ridicule" –autrement dit un aller simple aux Enfers pour la fierté, la dignité et tout le tralala–, ou tout simplement le fou rire total –qui pouvait aussi correspondre à la honte totale–. Et, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas du tout quel option était préférable…

« Alors on dit un ciné samedi avec une pizzeria après et un musée mercredi aprèm' avec un arrêt chez le marchand de glaces après ?

- Il manque encore un truc. »

_Di immortales_, cette fille allait le ruiner !

« Tout ça plus un baiser ?

- Tope-là ! »

* * *

Et il fit le tour de la table pour l'embrasser, lui chuchotant juste avant : « Finalement, t'es pas si intègre que ça… », elle se contenta de lui répondre : « Faut parfois savoir faire des exceptions… ». Percy se sépara brusquement, fit sa moue faussement vexée –genre le bébé phoque en mal d'amour– et s'écria :

« Alors comme ça je suis juste une exception ? »

Paul et sa mère se mirent à glousser. Encore plus _charmant_ qu'avant.

Annabeth le regarda, ses yeux gris étaient rieurs, elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule puis se rapprocha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa son bras autour de son cou et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille d'un air amusé :

« Non, tu es _mon_ exception. »

Percy se recula légèrement mais pas trop pour toujours la sentir contre lui et en la regardant dans les yeux il s'écria :

« Je préfère ça ! »

Elle se mit à rire alors que son petit ami passait un bras autour de sa taille et se penchait pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les adultes échangèrent un regard amusé et entendu. Finalement aucun ne s'était étouffé…

Les deux adolescents finirent par se séparer et Annabeth repoussa légèrement Percy.

« Allez Perce, faut qu'on finisse la partie.

- Pas envie, grommela-t-il en réponse.

- Et bien tant pis, moi, j'ai envie de la gagner !

- Moi j'ai vachement envie de la perdre. »

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire –à ce stade, pouvait-on vraiment appeler _ça_ de cette manière ?–, après tout, peut-être qu'ils s'étoufferaient avant la fin de la journée… Et Annabeth roula des yeux.

« Dépêche-toi de retourner à ta place Cervelle d'Algues, une fois que j'aurais gagné, on fera ce que tu veux.

- C'est vrai ?! » demanda-t-il, soudainement intéressé par la conversation alors qu'Annabeth s'était rassise à sa place.

Il avait fière allure, debout au milieu du salon, les bras ballants, l'œil pétillant et un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon…

« Ouai, enfin, dans la mesure de la décence et du réalisable, et faut tout de même que je sois d'accord… »

D'un coup son sourire s'était un peu fané, mais il gardait les yeux pétillants. Les adultes étaient repassés au stade de hyènes primitives qui ricanaient bêtement et légèrement hystériquement. Il ne savait pas qu'un ado hormonal avait un si gros potentiel comique… Ou alors, c'étaient les nerfs qui lâchaient quand on vieillissait… Pas beau à voir en tout cas.

« J'te prends au mot ! »

* * *

Et ils continuèrent la partie de Monopoly –même si les hyènes mirent un peu de temps avant de se calmer–. Et, pour une fois, Percy avait hâte que sa petite amie gagne, comme quoi, tout le monde peut changer !

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à envoyer des com's. Un prochain OS ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver étant donné que maintenant je n'ai plus aucune épreuve ! Ça fait vraiment du bien ^^ !**


End file.
